looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/17/16 - 1/23/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *1/17/16 - 7:30am - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *1/17/16 - 8am - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *1/19/16 - 9am - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *1/19/16 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *1/19/16 - 12:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *1/20/16 - 9am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *1/20/16 - 12pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *1/20/16 - 12:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/21/16 - 9am - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *1/21/16 - 12pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *1/21/16 - 12:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *1/22/16 - 9am - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/22/16 - 12pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *1/22/16 - 12:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/19/16 - 9:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *1/19/16 - 10am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *1/20/16 - 9:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *1/20/16 - 10am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *1/21/16 - 9:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *1/21/16 - 10am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *1/22/16 - 9:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *1/22/16 - 10am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean LOONEY TUNES *1/17/16 - 10:30am - To Beep or Not to Beep/Freeze Frame/Yankee Dood It *1/17/16 - 2am - Last Hungry Cat/Bunny Hugged/What Makes Daffy Duck/Broom-stick Bunny/To Beep or Not to Beep/Freeze Frame/Yankee Dood It *1/18/16 - 12pm and 2am - Don't Give Up the Sheep/Baby Buggy Bunny/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hair-Raising Hare/Drip Along Daffy/Gopher Broke/Stop, Look and Hasten *1/19/16 - 12pm and 2am - Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tweety/High and the Flighty/Compressed Hare/Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck *1/20/16 - 12pm and 2am - Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/Fool Coverage *1/21/16 - 12pm and 2am - Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Bill of Hare/Lighter than Hare/Fractured Leghorn, A/Hyde and Go Tweet *1/22/16 - 12pm and 2am - Mutt in a Rut/Fast Buck Duck/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Devil's Feud Cake/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Feed the Kitty *1/23/16 - 10:25am - Out and Out Rout *1/23/16 - 10:30am - Tweet Tweet Tweety/Zip Zip Hooray!/Now Hare This *1/23/16 - 2am - For Scentimental Reasons/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Lumber Jerks/Woolen Under Where/Zip Zip Hooray!/Out and Out Rout/Now Hare This THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *1/17/16 - 11am - Reunion *1/17/16 - 11:30am - Devil Dog *1/17/16 - 4pm - Foghorn Leghorn Story *1/17/16 - 4:30pm - Casa de Calma *1/17/16 - 5am - Eligible Bachelors *1/17/16 - 5:30am - Peel of Fortune *1/18/16 - 5am - Double Date *1/18/16 - 5:30am - Newspaper Thief *1/19/16 - 5am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *1/19/16 - 5:30am - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *1/20/16 - 5am - That's My Baby *1/20/16 - 5:30am - Sunday Night Slice *1/21/16 - 5am - DMV *1/21/16 - 5:30am - Off Duty Cop *1/22/16 - 5am - Working Duck *1/22/16 - 5:30am - French Fries *1/23/16 - 11am - Beauty School *1/23/16 - 11:30am - Float *1/23/16 - 4pm - Shelf *1/23/16 - 4:30pm - Point, Laser Point *1/23/16 - 5am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *1/23/16 - 5:30am - You've Got Hate Mail THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *1/18/16 - 9am - Something Fishy Around Here *1/18/16 - 9:30am - Ticket to Crime, A *1/18/16 - 2pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *1/18/16 - 2:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *1/19/16 - 9am - Double Take *1/19/16 - 9:30am - B2 Or Not B2 *1/19/16 - 2pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *1/19/16 - 2:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *1/20/16 - 9am - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *1/20/16 - 9:30am - Maltese Canary *1/20/16 - 2pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *1/20/16 - 2:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *1/21/16 - 9am - Go Fig *1/21/16 - 9:30am - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *1/21/16 - 2pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *1/21/16 - 2:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *1/22/16 - 9am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *1/22/16 - 9:30am - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *1/22/16 - 2pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *1/22/16 - 2:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/17/16 - 8am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *1/17/16 - 8:30am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *1/18/16 - 8am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *1/18/16 - 8:30am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *1/19/16 - 8am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *1/19/16 - 8:30am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *1/20/15 - 8am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *1/20/15 - 8:30am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *1/21/16 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *1/21/16 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *1/22/16 - 8am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *1/22/16 - 8:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *1/23/16 - 8am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *1/23/16 - 8:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge WABBIT *1/18/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *1/19/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/20/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *1/21/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *1/22/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker